An Equal Match
by Lionna Mouri
Summary: Um... COOL! A ZORRO SECTION. ;;UU Ahem. The story isn't my fav or best written, but I couldn't pass up this chance. Based on Disney's tv series... a Diego&Annamaria focused. A bit of action, familiar faces, a few ideas I've always wondered about. r/r appr


;;^^ So this is definitely NOT my writing style as of late, but once I found out fanfiction.net had a Zorro section… I was not going to be passing up a chance to post this! I was pleased with it at first, now I wish the style was different. I'm still working on new Zorro stories, so watch for them!

"An Equal Match"

By Lionna

PG

Written August 1999

Hola, this is my first story based on Zorro. The ideas and names in this story are from the Disney TV series of Zorro in the 50's or so. I have to admit that the Disney series are my favorite version of Zorro, written or screenplay. Also the series was the thing that got me into Zorro. The original book by Johnson McCulley is very good and I enjoy it a lot. Of course the character Zorro is known to most people from the movie 'The Mask of Zorro'. Anyhow, I'm quite proud of this story and hope that all of you will enjoy it. I used Spanish words occasionally, like in the TV series, but I'm sorry to say that I could not find the spelling for 'quartel'. It is supposed to mean… fort, uh, garrison (?) but I couldn't find the spelling. I knew the word from the show because Sargent Garcia was nice enough to mention it.

I do not own any of these characters in this story; I am not very good at figuring out Spanish names (besides Juan, that's very common). Also, many of the events mentioned that happened before this story are 'flashbacks' referring to the show. Enjoy the story!

*****Z*****

Don Diego Dela Vega waited in the pueblo with his manservant Bernardo. Don Alejandro was also there; they were waiting for a carriage to arrive with the Verdugos. AnnaMaria will finally return… Diego smiled to himself. AnnaMaria had visited Los Angeles only once on a visit to her uncle. But now she was going to stay with her father at the Dela Vega hacienda. 

Alejandro watched his son with slight amusement on his face. He knew, like most, that his son was quite fond of senorita Verdugo. 

The carriage rode into the pueblo steadily and came to a stop at the entrance to the tavern. Diego's breath quickened and his smile widened. Bernardo studied his master and smiled a laughing smile. (For he could not speak, but he could definitely hear… though not many knew it. Besides Diego, Alejandro, and El Zorro.)

The two dons and their manservant got off of their horses and walked to the carriage. The first out of the carriage was a man, Ricardo! Diego felt a tinge of jealousy creep up on him. Ricardo was another of AnnaMaria's close admirers. Ricardo helped out a senorita… AnnaMaria. "Diego! Don Alejandro!" She walked over to them and smiled.

Senor Verdugo joined his daughter and Ricardo. "Ah, Alejandro, old friend! Thank you so much for letting my daughter and I stay at your hacienda. We are most grateful."

"It our pleasure, Senor." Diego bowed his head slightly to acknowledge the don.

AnnaMaria studied Diego unnoticed. He is still as handsome as ever… though of course it is El Zorro that I care most for. She smiled inside at the thought, I hope that Zorro will show himself to me… I have heard that he usually appears in Los Angeles. 

"We will head to the hacienda for now and then I will send one of the vaqueros to get your trunks." Alejandro led over the extra horses they had brought. "Oh, we did not know that you were coming Ricardo, so you'll have to barrow a horse from someone in the pueblo for now."

"That is okay, Don Alejandro. I'll be back in a moment," Ricardo bowed before heading off to the quartel. 

"How have things been?" Diego asked AnnaMaria as Alejandro and Senor Verdugo talked.

"It has been pleasant." She smiled.

"How did Ricardo join up with you?" Diego asked.

AnnaMaria couldn't hide the grin, "Jealousy? Do I hear a hint of that?" Diego just laughed a little, but gave in by nodding. "Ricardo was passing through Monterey and he was going to visit us. Of course he joined us…"

"That's Ricardo," Diego agreed. Just then, Ricardo joined the group again on a horse borrowed from a lancer.

*****Z*****

Alejandro, Diego, Ricardo, AnnaMaria, and Senor Verdugo sat in the cellar of the Dela Vega hacienda. "I will be staying at the inn, if you are need of me."

A vaquero walked into the room and bowed, "Senores, the trunks are on the veranda."

"Thank you Juan," Alejandro nodded, "put them in the guest rooms."

"Si patron."

"Well I should get settled in my rooms at the inn. Adios," Ricardo stood and bowed.

"We will see you later then," Diego said.

After Ricardo left, AnnaMaria and Senor Verdugo went to their rooms to unpack. Bernardo joined the Dela Vegas at that point. "It is too bad that Ricardo came too, no?" Alejandro asked his son slyly.

Diego muttered softly, "Si…" when his father started to laugh he looked up. "I was caught off guard! Don't do that again!"

"Sorry, but you did seem quite upset with Ricardo being here."

Bernardo tapped Diego's shoulder and then signed a 'Z' in the air and gave a questioning look. Diego sighed, "I haven't decided yet."

"They are here for some time. You'll be able to decide." Diego nodded.

*****Z*****

AnnaMaria hummed happily to herself as she put her dresses into the wardrobe in her room. It was good to see Don Diego again, she was fond of him… yes. And probably of Ricardo too, but neither beat her affection for Zorro.

If I believe that he will see me, I believe he will come… She had missed him terribly and was excited to have a chance of seeing the masked bandito again. "Now what's that noise?"

The Senorita opened her door and glanced out to see Sargent Garcia walking towards the cellar. AnnaMaria walked to the edge of the walkway that connected the rooms on the second floor. In a few minutes, Diego, Don Alejandro, Bernardo, and the Sargent came out of the cellar. Sargent Garcia reminded below as the other three came up the stairs, they seemed to be quite happy.

"Good news I am guessing?" AnnaMaria asked.

"Yes, quite good news," Alejandro knocked on Senor Verdugo's door.

"You see, one of the best commandantes that was once in control of the quartel has returned from Spain and will again be running the cartel. His name is Captain Toredonnel and is quite a good commandante. Always fair-" Diego was cut off by his father.

"Yes, and he is also the only one that Senor Zorro fought side-by-side with." Diego gave Alejandro a warning glance. "Sargent Garcia wanted to know if we would meet him, he will arrive very soon and I said that we would. Do you care to join us?"

"Of course," the Verdugos agreed. Diego and Alejandro went to their rooms to get their hat before joining the others. Senor Verdugo also went into his room to grab a hat, while AnnaMaria went to get a light shawl. 

The Dela Vegas and Senor Verdugo rode on horseback while AnnaMaria rode with Bernardo in the Dela Vaga's small carriage. A group was already gathered around the quartel awaiting the arrival of Captain Toredonnel. 

The men dismounted and walked forward. Diego stopped by the carriage where AnnaMaria was standing and he motioned Bernardo to join Alejandro and Senor Verdugo in the crowd. If the Senorita noticed, she gave no sign of it. Bernardo walked off as Diego had suggested but still turned around once in a while to see what was going on.

"So this commandante has-or had- Zorro's approval?" AnnaMaria asked.

Diego lowered his eyes before saying, "Yes… Senor Toredonnel is a good man. I have heard of the battle that to two of them fought together."

AnnaMaria heard the disappointment in Diego's voice as he answered her question. She turned to him, "Diego, what is wrong? Since I came here today, whenever Zorro is mentioned you turn depressed… or disappointed."

Diego looked at her and put on a fake smile, "Who couldn't be jealous of Zorro if they have your love." He turned away from her again and didn't speak. AnnaMaria blushed and brought out her fan to help keep cool.

Then the carriage arrived and the commandante and his wife came out of the carriage. As soon as some of the crowd cleared a little, Diego helped AnnaMaria out of the carriage and led her to the commandante. Alejandro was already there, introducing Senor Verdugo.

"Buenos Dias commandante," Don Diego bowed, "it is good to have you back again."

"Ah Diego, it is good to see you. I am happy to be back." Senor Toredonnel nodded his head to Diego and AnnaMaria.

"This is my daughter, AnnaMaria," Senor Verdugo introduced his daughter. AnnaMaria curtsied.

"Buenos Dias Senor y Senora." 

"Don Alejandro, I am having dinner at the inn tonight. Would you and Senor Verdugo be interested in joining me?"

"Of course Senor, we'd be happy to," Senor Verdugo replied.

"Good. If you wish, you also can come," the commandante directed his statement to Diego and AnnaMaria.

"I think I'll decline, gracias." Diego said.

"Well… I'd like to get settled in. Perhaps another time?" AnnaMaria asked.

"Si, adios my friends. I must get situated in the quartel." 

Don Alejandro and Senor Verdugo rode behind Diego on the way back to the hacienda and talked quietly about their children's answers to the commandante's invitation to dinner. "Perhaps…" Alejandro answered to his friend's statement.

*****Z*****

Diego sat at a table on the patio. A bottle of wine and a glass sat on the table as he strummed his guitar softly. AnnaMaria watched him from her position on the hallway type balcony. Soon Diego started to play a little louder and started to sing.

AnnaMaria smiled, it was true that his voice was beautiful and she loved to hear him sing. She laughed as she remembered when she had first come to Los Angeles. Diego had told her the whole story of why Ricardo had brought him along to help serenade her. That Ricardo, a total trickster! I just hope that he does not do anything foolish like that one time. Once Ricardo had gone too far in his jokes by telling Diego that something was wrong with the Dela Vega cattle- actually he had a messenger come in and tell Diego that. But the thing was that when Alejandro found out, it was much more than a simple joke. Ricardo had sworn he had learned his lesson though, I doubt that…

Then she thought of something, Was that the day that Zorro could have quit his life of a bandito? I believe so… if only he had come. She sighed sadly. She murmured, "Oh Zorro. You've made my life quite difficult. If it weren't for you I would most likely be living happily with a husband…" she sighed again and glanced at Diego, he concentrated hard on his playing so she went back into her room and sat on the bed to try and think.

There was a crash and then a few shouts from below her. AnnaMaria ran out of her room and looked down to find five men with cloth covering their faces surrounding Diego. "What's the meaning of this?" He shouted.

The man who seemed to be the leader replied, "Senor Dela Vega, we have come to warn you that your 'friend' Monastario will be returning soon… if you know what is best, you'll be away from here by the time he comes. If you stop your masquerade, then he will spare you, if not…" he left it at that.

"Monastario?!" Diego's eyes went wide, "He's in jail! They wouldn't let him off that easy!"

"Quiet!" One of the men shouted and hit Diego in the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

AnnaMaria looked around frantically, wondering where the servants were. She spotted a hanging flowerpot and took it down. Aim… She threw it down at the men and barely missed. 

"Hey! Who's up there?" AnnaMaria turn frightened and didn't know what to do. 

Diego rubbed his cheek while looking up, Where was everyone? Who just threw the flowerpot…? Bernardo? No! AnnaMaria! Two of the men ran up the stairs and AnnaMaria wasn't sure what to do. "AnnaMaria, watch out!" Diego called. He got another painful punch in the jaw for that.

Soon AnnaMaria was brought down, struggling between to two men holding her. The leader glanced her way, "A fighting maid, interesting. Senorita, we hold nothing to you so why don't you leave this man alone."

Her answer was kick towards the man. The men laughed, "Looks like she really is a fighter!" Since the men were distracted, Diego stood up and pushed the leader into the table. 

"Grab him!" Soon Diego was also struggling against two men holding him. The leader punched Diego in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. He prepared to punch again when the sound of horse's reached their ears.

"Let's get out of here!" The five men fled to the back of the hacienda just as Sargent Garcia, some of his lancers, and Bernardo rushed in.

AnnaMaria knelt next Diego, "Are you okay? Who's this Monastario?"

Bernardo came over and helped Diego up with a worried expression on his face. "Sargent, how did you know to come?"

Garcia answered, "Well the little one rushed into the quartel and he seemed to want us to come. What happened?"

Diego sat in a chair and rubbed his sore stomach. "It was these five masked men… they mentioned Monastario-"

Sargent Garcia said, "Oh… wait, Captain Monastario?!" Diego nodded.

"Will some one tell me who this Monastario is?" AnnaMaria asked.

"He was a commandante from a while back. He treated the people badly," Diego told her, "he was finally put in jail after an inspection."

Garcia added, "He also said that Diego here was truly Zorro," AnnaMaria glanced at Diego as he shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

"Monastario wasn't the smartest," Diego shook his head. It was hard for Bernardo not show shock at what he heard. Monastario!

AnnaMaria marveled at the thought of someone thinking Diego to be El Zorro, the fox that always got away. How could it be? They are very different… Diego doesn't care for a fight and Zorro, he must be a trained fighter to handle a sword so well. "Diego, are you sure that you are okay?" she asked.

Diego smiled, "Si, but I think I might retire early."

"Buenos Noches, then," AnnaMaria moved out of Don Diego's way as he headed up the stairs with Bernardo behind.

*****Z*****

Diego told Bernardo the details on what had happened, "So you went to get the lancers? I was wondering where you went. Monastario… the one man that could possibly unmask me. I wonder how he got out of jail so quickly, I thought he was sentenced for a long time."

Bernardo shrugged and signed a 'z' in the air. Diego nodded, "Si. I think I'll welcome our new commandante. He might be able to help, come on." The two men headed into the secret passageway that led to the cave where Zorro's black horse, Tornado, was hidden.

*****Z*****

Captain Toredonnel had just returned from dinner at the inn and sat in his office. He started to become aware that someone else was in the room… watching him. He turned and found a masked man all in black looking at him. "Zorro!" The commandante wasn't upset to see him, "Why are you here Senor?"

"A few reasons," Zorro came to stand before the new commandante. "First of all, I'd like to welcome you back. If you act how you did last time, you will not see me often. Second I would like to say that I might actually be working by your side again."

"Really, Senor?" 

"Yes, you see I have found out tonight that an old commandante from the Pueblo de Los Angeles is returning. I do not know how, he was put in jail for many reasons. He was unjust to these people and used a fake Zorro to throw people off guard. He was not like you, Senor. I am worried what he will do to these people, even if he is not the commandante."

Captain Toredonnel leaned back in the chair, interest and worry on his face. "What is his name?"

"Monastario."

The commandante's eyes widened in recognition, "I have heard of him. But how would he be released from jail so soon?" Zorro shook his head. "Senor Zorro, if you find out anything, please let me know."

"Si commandante, my sword will be your sword for now. If you need anything, mark a small 'z' on the east side of the quartel wall. I will answer to it at night. Adios."

"Adios… Senor Zorro."

The cloaked bandito went through the commandante's quarters and out the window to leave the quartel.

"Monastario…" the commandante sat down at his desk to think over what Zorro had said. 'my sword will be your sword for now' "So I guess I have a strong ally…" he smiled. 

*****Z*****

Alejandro and Senor Verdugo were quite upset to find out what happened. Don Alejandro was very worried about Monastario coming back, "But that can't be. Let me talk to Diego."

AnnaMaria shook his head, "No, he retired early tonight. He said that he doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"Si, I'll talk to him in the morning," Alejandro sighed. AnnaMaria excused herself from the men's presence and walked up the stairs to her room.

Zorro…. Monastario… Diego, Zorro? She laughed softly but stopped as she thought about it. Diego was never there when Zorro was… but… they are so different? And then, why would Diego be jealous of Zorro if he truly is… I don't believe it. But her heart beat fast. For a long time now she had wished…

*****Z*****

AnnaMaria couldn't sleep that night. She thought and thought about what she could do to find out who Zorro was. Perhaps she could test Don Diego, he would surely take her riding or something some time tomorrow. "Oh!" she sat up in bed, "But Ricardo asked me to join him on a picnic. Well there goes that idea…" 

She sighed before lying down again. This time she fell asleep.

*****Z*****

Diego watched as AnnaMaria and Ricardo headed off down the road in a small carriage. He reminded himself that he and AnnaMaria could go riding tomorrow, but it didn't douse his jealously. Then he had an idea. No one would stop him, Bernardo was with Don Alejandro and Senor Verdugo so Diego was mostly alone.

He smiled as he went through the secret passage and changed into the fox, El Zorro.

*****Z*****

"It was nice of you to ask me on a picnic, Ricardo." AnnaMaria and Ricardo sat beneath a tree near a stream's edge, "You were smart enough to ask me before we got into Los Angeles. You know that Diego would have asked me."

"Diego? What do you see in him?" Ricardo asked, "I never understand it. Diego doesn't deserve you!"

AnnaMaria laughed, "And why is that? I suppose the next thing that you tell me will be that El Zorro doesn't deserve my love either."

"Zorro is a bandit! An outlaw that refuses to show his face. He doesn't even show you who he is. He is obviously not a true caballero…"

"Excuse me Senor?" Zorro leaned against the tree with the point of his sword playing in front of Ricardo's face.

"Zorro!" AnnaMaria smiled happily.

"Senorita, welcome back to Los Angeles," Zorro took off his hat and bowed. "Now Senor Ricardo, what was that I was hearing about me not being a caballero? You do not know my identity so I would not speak, Senor.

"Senor Zorro, are you up to a duel? We never did fight the one that I challenged you to… or least not very well."

"Of course, as long as the Senorita does not mind," AnnaMaria smiled again, giving her answer. "Alright then, what is the bet?"

"Hold it, I did not mean the duel to be held right now!"

Zorro looked amused, "And why is that? I have not been practicing but I am ready. If it is not held now, I will decline your offer."

Ricardo answered, "Now it is. But what shall we do for a bet?"

"I can fix that," both of the men turned to AnnaMaria, "I grant the winner a kiss." She was sure Zorro would win. She remembered the first time that she had met him… the time that he had taken a kiss as a thank you for saving her and her father.

"Let's get started then!" Ricardo striped off his jacket and hat. Zorro took off his cape and his hat before swinging the sword a bit.

"On guard!" The duel began as the two blades lashed out. Neither left a mark, but one of them didn't know that the other was holding back. "Senor Zorro, you are not as good as you used to be," Ricardo commented.

"We'll see about that," was the reply. Just when Ricardo found an opening, Zorro's blade shot out under Ricardo's blade. The sword went flying and landed in the ground. The man in black sliced a simple 'z' into Ricardo's vest before bowing. "You've improved."

AnnaMaria's breath quickened as Zorro made his way over to her. "Senorita," he swept a bow and brushed her hand with his lips. Ricardo clenched his fists in jealousy. Slowly Zorro came up from his bow and looked at her. "I will take my reward at a later date… now have fun on your picnic." And with that, he put his cape and hat back on before riding off.

Zorro… AnnaMaria watched him go with a tinge of disappointment on face. Ricardo came over and picked up his sword, now relieved that Zorro was gone.

*****Z*****

Zorro returned to the cave and returned Tornado to his pen. Then he headed up the steps to the secret room next to his bedroom. "Bernardo!" Zorro exclaimed as he took off his mask, hat and cape.

Bernardo motioned frantically. Diego tried to interpret what his servant was trying to tell him. "Men with guns… here?" Bernardo nodded. "Is my father or Senor Verdugo home?" The partially-bald 

Man shook his head. "Okay. Are they the men from before?" Again Bernardo nodded his head.

"Great," Diego was about to put on his mask again when he realized that the men below might actually expect Zorro, I wonder if Monastario told them about me actually being… he must have. "I'm going to walk around to the front of the hacienda. You stay with Tornado, alright?" He asked. Bernardo headed down to the cave, confusion showed on his face. Quickly Diego changed out of Zorro's costume before heading after Bernardo.

The manservant's expression was that of surprise, "They know that Zorro is really Diego. I won't let them prove anything by turning up as Zorro. I will be alright, you just stay here."

Don Diego made his way out of the cave and walked to the front of the hacienda. As soon as he walked in the gate, someone jumped him from behind. "So the Senor is back now."

"What do you want?" Diego asked.

"Many things…" one of the men answered. "We'll deal with this for now," the man opened Diego's jacket and took the bag of money. "You will hear from us again." Then the five men were gone.

"That was worthless… I wonder what they really came for," Diego muttered. He stood up and walked into the cellar. After looking around, he opened the passage within the wooden display case. He made his way to the cave and told Bernardo what had happened. "I don't think money was all that they wanted."

Bernardo shrugged as the two stepped into the cellar. In a few minutes, Don Alejandro returned alone. "Father, where is Senor Verdugo?"

"He is at the quartel talking to the commandante. AnnaMaria and Ricardo not back yet?"

"No. But listen, father, the men returned again." Diego explained the incident, "I don't believe that is all they wanted. I'm not sure what is going on here, but it is strange."

Alejandro sighed, "I hate to leave at a time like this but-"

"You're leaving?" Diego asked, surprised.

"Si, I must go to Monterey to oversee the building of the new hacienda," when Diego gave a questioning look, he explained, "For a while now I've had the hacienda in the process of building. Now comes the time where it must be finished, tiling, painting, and other things."

"Yes, but why another?" Diego asked.

Don Alejandro gave a crooked smile, "My son, I wish to have a hacienda built for you all ready for when you are married."

"Now father," Diego looked alert now, "it's not like I will be married tomorrow! And besides… it would never work because of my life as Zorro."

"Then tell her that you are Zorro…" Alejandro's expression was serious as he leaned over. Diego shook his head and smiled.

"No, that would not be right. But I assume that you are still leaving," his father nodded. 

The sound of a horse's hooves came to their ears and soon Senor Verdugo came into the cellar with a worried expression on his face. "What is it?" Alejandro asked.

"I have just found out bad news. Part of my hacienda was burned in a fire. I must return and find out exactly what happened. I'm sorry to leave but I'll have to."

"We're so sorry, I hope there was not too much damage," Diego said.

"I hope not, too." Replied Senor Verdugo.

Alejandro asked, "Will you be telling AnnaMaria?" When the nod came in reply he asked another question, "She will continue to stay here?"

"Si, is there a problem?"

"No, but the thing is that I am leaving for Monterey tomorrow to oversee work on a hacienda."

"We will leave together then." A knock sounded on the cellar door and Diego motioned to Bernardo to get it.

Ricardo and AnnaMaria walked in, "Buenos Tardes. Father, what is wrong?"

"Part of our hacienda has been burned in a fire and I must return to Monterey to see what has happened. Don Alejandro will also be leaving to oversee construction on a hacienda. You will stay here and I'll hopefully return soon."

"When are you leaving, Senor?" Ricardo asked.

"Tomorrow morning is when a coach will come. I'm going to pack now. Excuse me."

Don Alejandro nodded, "I need to pack too." The two dons left and Ricardo and AnnaMaria came into the cellar and sat down.

"I didn't know that your father was building a hacienda in Monterey, Diego," AnnaMaria commented.

"Me either until only some minutes ago."

Ricardo asked, "The thing that I want to know is why do you need another hacienda?"

"Ricardo!" AnnaMaria exclaimed. 

"No, no, that's okay. But I'd rather not give the answer. So how was the picnic? Oh Ricardo, seems like you have a tear on your vest…" It was hard for Diego not to laugh.

"Zorro decided to join our picnic. I dueled with him and almost won!"

"I'm sure…" Diego nodded.

"I don't think you should talk like that. After all, you do not fence or fight or anything!" Ricardo replied a little coldly.

Diego held in his temper and lifted a hand slightly in a dismissing gesture, "That does not matter. But I must be important to someone, otherwise why do these five masked men come into the hacienda and rob me?"

"They returned?" AnnaMaria asked, eyes wide.

"Si, but they only took some money. I don't know… it's so strange."

Ricardo looked from one to the other, "Will someone tell me what you are talking about?"

"Nothing that you'd be interested in, Ricardo, trust me." AnnaMaria replied. Ricardo looked at her before leaning back.

*****Z*****

"He has been warned?"

"Si, Senor," answered a man dressed in brown and tan.

"Good. Dela Vega won't escape me so easily this time… do not worry, you and your men will get some of the reward," the true leader of the five masked men grinned wickedly as he laughed.

*****Z*****

Diego sat on the patio and strummed his guitar without thinking about what he was doing. He thought over what his father had said, 'then tell her that you are Zorro'. 

Tell her… but how can I? He was shaken out of his thoughts as a glass of wine was placed next to him. He looked up to find AnnaMaria studying him.

"What are you thinking so intently about, Diego?" She sat down next to him and continued to watch him as he started to play the guitar again. "Well?"

"Something that my father had said." AnnaMaria waited for more but Diego didn't continue.

Somehow he seems so secret all of the sudden… I wonder what it is. Perhaps I'll be able to figure it out while my father and Don Alejandro are in Monterey. She sighed before standing up, "Since you won't answer me I guess that I shall see you in the morning. Buenos Noches… Diego."

"Buenos Noches Senorita."

AnnaMaria wondered what was wrong with Diego, He is not acting like himself. 

Diego leaned his head back and closed his eyes, Tell her? But why not? Would she be horrified to find out that I was Zorro? I don't know what to do…

*****Z*****

AnnaMaria, Diego, and Bernardo watched Don Alejandro and Senor Verdugo ride off from the Dela Vega hacienda. Finally Diego asked, "Would you care to go on a ride?" AnnaMaria turned to him.

"Si, that sounds nice," she smiled. Good, he's starting to act more like himself again. 

In a little while, two horses rode down the rode off into the countryside. "So what will we do while our fathers are away?" AnnaMaria asked.

"To tell the truth, I haven't really thought about it," Diego answered, "But I'll have to show you some of the countryside. There are many beautiful places out here. Follow me."

The two talked as they rode and finally Diego stopped by a lake, "As children, we all used to go swimming here on hot days. That was before I went to Spain…"

"What exactly did you learn and do in Spain?" AnnaMaria questioned.

Diego was about to answer but then saw three horses riding towards them, "AnnaMaria, look!" she turned around, "I think those are the same men… but where are the other two?"

"Right here."

Both AnnaMaria and Diego turned to find the last two men holding shot guns at them. Diego whispered softly, "When I give the signal, ride as fast as you can." AnnaMaria didn't answer but Diego knew that she would do as he said.

The last three men of the group were almost there and then Diego kicked AnnaMaria's horse. She rode off quickly with Diego racing behind. "Get them!" Gun shots sounded behind them, making the horses nervous. AnnaMaria's horse raised it front legs and dumped its rider.

She stood up quickly and Diego helped her up in behind him, "Hurry!" AnnaMaria clung tightly as he started off again. They were heading up into the hills, away from civilization, that was not what I wanted… but as Diego looked behind he thought, I don't have a choice! If only I had Tornado here…

Diego steered his horse behind some rocks and then got off with AnnaMaria. Then he hit the horse to make it ride off, "We can hope that some of them will follow that…" he whispered.

"Si," AnnaMaria panted.

Only one man rode after the horse and the other four found Diego and AnnaMaria all too soon. But the riders had to dismount because of the poor footing before they could start the chase again. "Let's try splitting up…" AnnaMaria whispered.

"I guess… I'll go this way." Diego went one way as AnnaMaria crept the other.

Don Diego cursed not having a sword with him, or having Tornado along…. But he knew that he wouldn't have been able to bring either. Just then he heard the sound of rocks behind him; he looked over his shoulder and spotted two of the men.

"We have you now Dela Vega!" One of the men called.

"Sorry Senores, but you are wrong," Diego swung a leg under the first man, making him fall to the ground. Diego punched the other man in the jaw before running back to see what happened to AnnaMaria.

*****Z*****

AnnaMaria had run off in one direction, only to come face to face with two of the men. She quickly changed direction and ran off. She stopped only feet from the edge of a cliff where when she looked down, the bottom never seemed to appear. She shook all over and turned around to find the men standing there.

"So the little wildcat has no place to run, eh?" One of the men held a coiled whip in his hand and he rubbed a finger over one of the ends.

She didn't know what to do, finally she yelled, "HELP! Please, someone, Help!!!" 

Diego heard her cries and ran towards them. He spotted her at the edge of the cliff and then the two men. Now what? One of the men held a whip and he thought, If I can get that, at least I'll have a weapon! The other man held a pistol and he scanned the area carefully.

Diego finally just jumped and kicked the man with the whip. It fell from the man's hands and Diego grabbed it. A bullet shot past him as the man with the pistol ran behind some rocks. Using the whip as he always did Diego retrieved the pistol before turning to attack the other man.

"Diego!" AnnaMaria screamed. The last man was moving towards her, making her back up. She looked back and noticed that she was nearly at the edge, her heart beat so fast that she could hardly think. The man pushed her back and she screamed, but held onto the ledge as best she could.

"AnnaMaria! Hold on!" Diego struck the whip out at the man by AnnaMaria; the man turned and was about to attack Diego when instead the Dela Vega punched him. "I'm coming!" Diego dropped the whip and ran over to the edge. AnnaMaria had her eyes closed tight and her lips were a thin white line. Diego grabbed her wrists, "I have you, now just try and walk up the cliff as I pull you up, alright?"

"Si…" she whispered. Slowly he pulled her up. AnnaMaria shook all over and it took a little while for her to steady herself.

"Come, the men will be after us soon so let's take their horses, then I don't think that they will follow us. But just in case they do…" he picked up the whip that he had dropped, "I'll have this."

They climbed over the rocks to where the four men's horses were, Diego and AnnaMaria took one horse each and then sent the other two riding off. As they rode back to the hacienda, she asked, "I was wondering… how do you know how to use the whip Diego? Why haven't you told anyone?"

Diego licked his lips, "You are not to tell anyone of this. I will probably tell my father, but no one else is to know…it will all explain itself in time." He sighed.

He is hiding something… he handled that whip so well. Could it possibly be true…? 

They arrived back at the hacienda and both went to their rooms to change. Bernardo came in Diego's room while his master was combing his hair back. The mute looked at him and gave him a questioning look. "Alright Bernardo, you will be able to know. But do not even try to repeat this to my father. I need to keep this as much a secret as possible."

*****Z*****

Diego and AnnaMaria enjoyed lunch on the patio and talked about things in general. They had just finished as horse's hooves sounded. They turned, weary now because of the attacks from the five men. But through the door walked Captain Toredonnel. "Commandante!" 

He wore a worried expression on his face, "Diego, AnnaMaria. I am not happy and I have heard many rumors. Is your father here, Diego?"

"I'm sorry, he and Senor Verdugo left this morning to Monterey. Is it anything that I can help you with?" Diego asked.

"No, sorry. Well I guess I'll have to send word to him, thank you and good day." The Commandante bowed and left.

"I wonder what he wanted," AnnaMaria said.

"Si, me too."

*****Z*****

Later that afternoon, Ricardo came to the Dela Vega hacienda. He was shown into the cellar where Diego and AnnaMaria sat laughing away. "Oh, Buenos Tardes Ricardo," Diego nodded his head.

"Buenos Tardes…" Ricardo answered, "Would both of you care for a dinner at the inn tonight?"

AnnaMaria look to Diego, "If you do not have anything planned…"

"No I don't. Gracias Ricardo."

"All right then, tonight at the inn… around seven?"

"Si," replied AnnaMaria.

*****Z*****

Ricardo sat facing the door to the tavern, Diego sat across from him, and on the end sat AnnaMaria. They talked as they ate their food and after they were done eating they continued to sit and talk about Ricardo and Zorro.

"You were quite funny Ricardo, sitting in that well of water!" AnnaMaria laughed.

"Served you right too, shame on you for impersonating Zorro!"

"Hold on a minute! Diego, you helped me out… before double crossing me!" Ricardo protested.

"Ah, but only because I got to be with AnnaMaria. Plus you needed to have a practical joke played on you. So I told the Sargent and corporal where 'Zorro' would be. It was quite funny, don't you think?"

"No," Diego and AnnaMaria laughed at Ricardo's response.

Their conversation turned to that of the case of the Verdugo's half-burned hacienda, "What do you think happened?" Diego asked.

"I'm really not sure. It seems really strange, perhaps a candle was knocked over. But there has not been a drought, so I know that's not it," AnnaMaria said.

They continued to talk, not one of them noticed the man that walked in through the tavern doors. Not even Ricardo who was facing the door. They did not notice immediately when the people that had lived in Los Angeles for a long time quieted as that man walked in.

Almost everyone in the tavern turned their heads to the new stern-faced man that had just walked in. He worn civilian's clothes now, but he had the air of a soldier around him. The man turned his head purposely around the tavern and spotted the one that he was looking for. The man walked closer to the table of three. "Dela Vega."

Diego's blood turned to pure ice. He knew that voice. AnnaMaria and Ricardo were now looking with the others at the tavern at the man behind Diego. Don Diego stood up and turned around, knowing who was there, "Monastario."

The former commandante smirked, "Remember me, I see. So you still continue your masquerade? Obviously you do keep it up."

"I do not know what you are talking about, *Senor*," Diego replied. He held his chin up and did his best to hide the anger that he felt. He also was worried… Monastario was truly the one man that could give Zorro away.

AnnaMaria looked at the new man, So he is Monastario… I've never seen Diego have so much hatred for a person. He must have been a truly horrible commandante. 

Monastario laughed softly and whispered, "Just you wait Dela Vega, you will lose this…" and then he walked off. Diego stared after him with others that remembered the twisted commandante.

"Now who was that?" Ricardo asked.

"Someone from a while ago…" Diego said, "I am sorry to call this evening short, but I must return to the hacienda."

Ricardo looked a little dazed, "If you wish…"

"I do, Buenos Noches Ricardo. AnnaMaria, are you coming back now?"

She nodded dumbly, "I guess I will…"

"Then come," she noticed that Diego was sterner… more demanding.

Everyone in the tavern had gone pretty much back to normal, except all had noticed the strange event between Diego and Monastario.

*****Z*****

AnnaMaria tried to get Diego to talk, but nothing was working. In despair she cried, "Diego, what is wrong????"

He didn't look at her, his attention was on the reins that he held. His knuckles were white from gripping so hard.

"Diego…"

"I don't want to talk about it. Anyhow, what do you need to know on the matter?" Diego snapped. AnnaMaria felt hurt and looked down at her hands. Diego sighed and loosened his death-grip on the reins. "AnnaMaria… I'm sorry, I really am. It's just that… seeing that man again. I don't believe it.

"That's okay," she replied and laid a hand on his shoulder, "just, could you please tell me more about him?"

"Not tonight… I need to think."

"Alright, I'll wait."

*****Z*****

Diego lay in his bed and thought of Monastario. The good news was that he was no longer a soldier. But he was back. "And he seems to want revenge… not good."

He wasn't sure what he was going to do… what was Monastario planning? 

Unknown to anyone, AnnaMaria sat in her room and tried to figure out Diego's behavior… he wasn't acting right. What exactly did this Monastario do, I wonder? Diego has never been that mad at someone…

Finally Diego sat up and went into the secret passage. He changed into Zorro's costume and jumped on Tornado, "Come on, we have an old 'friend' to find." Zorro and Tornado sped off, searching for the man who had arrived that day.

They searched for hours without finding anything. Finally the weary pair returned to the cave, and this time Diego was able to sleep.

*****Z*****

AnnaMaria left early the next morning to do some shopping in the pueblo. Bernardo accompanied her and was told to try and find out where Monastario was staying.

Diego didn't expect them to be back for a while, so it was a surprise when he heard a pair of horse's hooves. "I don't think they'd be back…" He walked out to the patio and watched as a frantic woman ran in.

"Senor! Please help, someone's under a rockslide! Your hacienda was the closet thing… help," the woman's eyes pleaded.

"Where? Tell me where and then you go into the pueblo and get more help!"

The woman explained that the event had occurred a mile down the road, "My brother is there… but I don't know if he can save the victims."

"Alright, you go into the pueblo and I'll head to the rock slide." The woman nodded and was gone. Diego entered the secret passage and exited, dressed in the black costume and riding Tornado.

He followed the woman's directions and found nothing. All of the sudden he had the feeling of foreboding. As the five men appeared he realized that it was a trick! He rode away from the men and raced down the road. Sounds of gunshots came after him at a steady pace.

Zorro looked over his shoulder and squinted behind him, barely ducking a shot. But as he shook away the close call, he noticed that only four men followed behind him. Zorro turned to face forward again and saw the shot too late. 

The fifth man shot his gun and caught Zorro in the left shoulder. He cursed himself for being so foolish. He urged Tornado faster and they rode away from the group. When Zorro was convinced that no one was following, he brought Tornado into the secret cave….

Zorro pulled off his hat and mask. Then he tore off his cape before inspecting his wound closer. Now I've done it! This wound will not help me at all… how am I supposed to get the bullet out? Diego stumbled up the stairs, he wondered if Bernardo and AnnaMaria were back. Diego headed to the peek hole in the cellar and looked in. No one was in there.

When he was about to leave when he spotted movement. Bernardo and AnnaMaria walked into the cellar. "Now where's Diego?" AnnaMaria asked aloud. She looked in the library quickly before going out of the room.

Diego opened the wall piece that led into the cellar, "Bernar-do…" he called before disappearing back into the passage. Bernardo followed and motioned frantically, asking what happened. Diego explained.

Bernardo examined his mater's wounds and shook his head in worry, "Can you get it out?" Bernardo nodded an 'I guess so'. Diego wasn't too happy, but it would have to do.

*****Z*****

After Bernardo had bandaged his wounds, Diego changed into a white blouse and dark blue vest, pants, and jacket. He went down the stairs to the cellar as he bit back the pain in his shoulder. AnnaMaria sat in the cellar working on a piece of embroidery. 

"Diego! I was looking for you," she stood up and walked over to him.

"Well I was taking a short nap… I had an awful headache."

AnnaMaria didn't mention that she had checked his room, He is definitely hiding something… She noticed that Diego looked worried… or in pain, "Diego, what's wrong?"

"I still don't feel my best… that's all," he turned away and looked out the window to the patio.

"Diego," she said again while placing a hand on his left shoulder.

"Ah," Diego sucked in his breath. AnnaMaria pulled back in surprise.

"What…?"

Diego rubbed his arm while answering, "When those men attacked us yesterday… one got my shoulder… that's all."

AnnaMaria didn't remember him complaining about a sore arm before but she kept her mouth closed. She would have to figure this out on her own. "Alright…" she sighed, "I'm having dinner with Ricardo at the tavern again." Diego only nodded. She frowned.

*****Z*****

As soon as AnnaMaria left, Diego burst into the secret passage with Bernardo behind him. "I must find out where Monastario is staying. He's behind the trap that I went into today." Bernardo looked at him, "I'm going out as Zorro to first ask our commandante if he knows anything new about our 'old friend'. Then I'll search for Monastario."

Bernardo wasn't wild about the idea and tried to discourage Diego from going through with his plan. But in the end, Zorro rode out of the cave towards the pueblo of Los Angeles. He noticed that his shirt was not sewn back so there was still a tear in the left shoulder.

Zorro climbed in through the window in Captain Toredonnel's quarters before heading into the Commandante's office, "Senor Toredonnel." 

The commandante turned around and greeted Zorro, "Si, have you found something?"

"No, but Monastario came into town yesterday. I am trying to locate where he is staying, do you have any ideas?"

"I would have thought the inn… unless he has friends here that he is staying with."

Zorro nodded in disappointment. "Alright then, if you find out anything make sure to let me know."

"Of course Senor."

"Thank you for your time, commandante. Adios," Zorro went through the same window that he had gotten in through and jumped down onto Tornado who was waiting below. "Ah Tornado, we have work to do…" He trotted out into the shadows of a building and watched the open square of the pueblo. 

Zorro scanned the area and then noticed some movement near the tavern. He peered closer, only to be jumped from behind. Zorro dumped the man that had attacked him before riding out of hiding. He scanned the area again and noticed that there were three figures slowly moving towards him, one was Monastario.

"So Monastario has returned. You are not welcomed here, Senor," Zorro told the man that came closer.

"Really, El Zorro? I don't think you have say in this. You see, I will prove who you really are. And I will also collect the reward… I will have my revenge, you cannot stop me from taking that."

"Is that a challenge?" Zorro asked, "Then let us duel and finish this now." Zorro pulled out his sword as he slid off the horse. "Your men will stay back, I trust."

"Si, all I want is you finished," Monastario's smile twisted to pure evil as he pulled out his sword and took up the fighting stance. "On guard."

The two were mostly equally matched, which surprised the masked bandit. "How have you had practice if you were in jail, Senor?" 

Monastario laughed, "And who said that I've practiced, you have gotten weaker! That is all!"

Their noise reached the ears of those in the tavern and most of the people ran out, "It's Zorro!" Some called, AnnaMaria rushed through the door and peered at the fighting men.

"Monastario, we will finish this another night. But do not fret, it will be finished!" Zorro jumped onto Tornado as the former commandante grinned wickedly.

As Tornado bucked, Zorro waved and that was when AnnaMaria saw the tear in his shirt. There it was, on the left shoulder. In the same place where she had placed her hand on Diego's shoulder. AnnaMaria went back inside and told Ricardo that she was returning to the hacienda. Ricardo was going to protest but AnnaMaria was already out the door and saddling up on her horse.

She raced back to the Dela Vega hacienda and stood on the patio waiting… After a few minutes passed, she decided to wait in the cellar. AnnaMaria walked in to find Diego sitting in a chair, deep in thought. Her breath quickened as he turned to her with a surprised expression on his face, "You are back do early? What did Ricardo do?"

She walked a step forward and reached out her hand and then pulled it back, unsure of how to put it. "Diego, I need to talk to you… could we talk in the library? I feel like no one can disturb us there."

"That is fine…" Diego wondered what was so important. He closed the door and motioned for AnnaMaria to sit down in a chair, she did and he took one himself. "What is so vitally important?" He asked.

AnnaMaria wrung her hands in her lap as she fought with herself. Should I ask? Do I want to know? What if he's not? Finally she looked up and asked quietly, "Is it true? Are you… really… him?"

Diego knew what she meant, but no, he couldn't give himself away. "Him?" He inquired. 

She took a deep breath and asked, "Are you really… Zorro?" She looked at him. He refused to answer and it took much of his strength to keep his face blank, "And if you say that you aren't, I'm not sure that I'd believe it. Because why would you and Zorro both have wounds in the same place?"

Diego's shields fell and he looked at her, "And how would you know that?"

"When El Zorro was in the pueblo a little while ago, I noticed a tear in his shirt. Right on the left shoulder. It is too strange to be a coincidence."

Diego looked away and stood up. He faced a wall and started, "Then you know… I can't believe that I let down my guard… but with *him* back it will be hard to keep my secret. Si," he turned back and faced her, "I am… El Zorro."

*****Z*****

For a minute she thought she was going to faint. Then a smile lit up AnnaMaria's face as she walked to Diego. Tears fell down her face as she whispered, "I've hoped for a long time now that it was you… I never thought that my dreams would be true… oh Diego!" She wrapped her arms around him and cried, "I've wished for a long time now… I'm so happy!"

Diego stared down at her in shock. He had never expected this kind of reaction. And he had certainly never dreamed that she would *wish* that he was Zorro, "You're telling the truth?" He asked. She nodded and slowly, Diego brought his arms up to encircle her. "I believe that I'd like to collect my reward…"

"Hmm?" AnnaMaria tried to place what 'reward' he was talking about. She remembered and slowly she looked up at him. His head came down slowly and their breaths quickened as they became close.

They both looked up in surprise as a knock sounded on the door. AnnaMaria backed away quickly, and just in time as Bernardo walked in. He spotted AnnaMaria and gave her a confused look, Diego didn't help answer his question. 

"What do you want?" Diego asked while signing out the question. Bernardo motioned a 'nevermind' before leaving. After the manservant closed the door Diego told AnnaMaria, "Bernardo is not actually deaf. He can hear but cannot speak, the perfect spy!" He grinned.

AnnaMaria was intrigued by the idea, "That was smart planning."

"Well it was his idea. I'll explain later when we are in a better place where no one can hear us. For now I believe we have some unfinished business." He bent over her again, first his lips brushed against her forehead, then they brushed her lips. He kissed her more passionately the second time, leaving them both a bit breathless.

AnnaMaria looked at Diego for the first time thinking hard about him being Zorro. "It's strange… now that I know, I can't believe that I missed it."

"It's good that people don't catch on quickly. Monastario would not have, but Bernardo and I were slightly more careless in the beginning of our masquerade. As time wore on, there were others who saw my face… those who did never lived to tell." AnnaMaria shuttered, "There was a false commandante that I was dueling with on a roof. He saw my face and was quite surprised, he stood up too quickly and feel off. But the other that saw me was quite cleaver, I would have been done for if he had lived. His name was Basilio. He knew what he was looking for, secret passage ways. And sure enough, he found one of the entrances and snuck up behind me. Quite foolish, though, he put on Zorro's mask, cape, and hat. His own lancer shot him."

AnnaMaria shook her head, "How awful."

"Si, but at least they did not die at my hands… I don't like bloodshed much. But for Monastario I might make an exception…" his hand curled into a fist, "He hurt the people of Los Angeles badly. He put my father and our neighbor Torres in jail for unjust reasons. He was not a good commandante."

Diego realized that AnnaMaria was watching him with steady eyes, "But of course you won't find this too interesting…"

"No, that's okay."

Diego sighed, "Just don't mention this to my father (he also knows that I am Zorro) and don't 'talk' to Bernardo. Act like you know nothing."

She searched his eyes, "Si…" 

"I want to leave it this way for now… I don't want anyone suspicious right now. Monastario, I believe, is capable to use anything against me now," Diego turned away again in thought.

AnnaMaria stood in the thick, uncomfortable silence and watched as Diego played through plans in his head. "Diego," she said softly, "is there any way that I can help?"

Diego turned, obviously he had forgotten that she was there, "Sorry. No, I don't know what you could do." He sighed, "His men are clever. I don't think that those five men are the only ones that are helping Monastario… but who would be helping and why?" He paced the room in frustration as he thought.

"Well was there anyone else that Zorro had thrown in jail that would want revenge?" AnnaMaria wracked her mind as she thought of possibilities.

Diego thought, "No…"

"Then what-"

"Wait!" Diego stopped and looked at her in thought, "There might be one man… but he would certainly not be out of jail after being accused of killing a man in cold blood…"

"Perhaps Monastario broke him out of jail?" AnnaMaria suggested, "Or do you believe that Monastario was really actually released by the will of the government?"

"Then maybe…" Diego shook his head, "I don't think that he would be after Zorro though, my father, yes. Bernardo, yes. But not Zorro."

"Until he found out who Zorro was."

"Si… then there is a chance that one man is Mandosa."

AnnaMaria gave Diego a strange look, "Mandosa?"

Diego sighed, "He was the captain very loyal, and in league, with Basilio." Diego's eyes narrowed as he heard the sound of many horses. "That does not sound good…" Next came the sound of glass breaking and even one gunshot. Diego grabbed AnnaMaria's wrist and went to the bookcase. He quickly found the board that would trigger the bookcase back and pushed the board. He ignored AnnaMaria's gasp as he pulled her through and closed the passage again.

"Follow me, and be quiet!" He led her to the peephole that looked into the cellar. He looked out into the room but spotted no one. "This way…" again Diego led the Senorita up to the passage that connected to his room.

"If there is an entrance that they will find, it will be the one from my room. Mandosa saw that Basilio was coming from upstairs, which mean that he might figure out that there is a passage up here."

AnnaMaria nodded, still fascinated by the passageway. Diego wondered what he should do, he was not able to see the intruders but he did not doubt that they worked for Monastario. They both jumped at the sound of footsteps on the stairs behind them. Bernardo came running up in a panic, he stopped when he saw AnnaMaria.

Diego calmed him, "She knows, she knows. Okay? Now who's down there?"

Bernardo motioned frantically and it took a little while for Diego to figure it out, "Five masked men? And…" he looked confused, "One more?" Bernardo nodded, "Now what?!"

AnnaMaria stated, "Zorro could help."

Diego shook his head, "No… you don't understand…" He was cut off as shouts traveled to their ears.

"I told you that she left the pueblo! She has got to be here. Get searching!"

A snotty male voice replied, "Why doesn't that guy help us, huh? Isn't he supposed to have an idea about this house? What's his name… Mandosa? What do you know about this hacienda anyhow?"

"Shut up fool, in one of these rooms upstairs there has to be a passage. Basilio was up there and had to have found Zorro!"

"Why are we even trusting him?"

"Just start searching the rooms before we lose our chance."

AnnaMaria gave Diego a dirty look, "Don't be foolish! You have to stop those men!"

Diego didn't want to admit that he was worried that he wouldn't be able to defeat these men, "But…" he sighed. It was no use. "Alright. You stand guard with Bernardo here. I'll be back before you know it." He ran down to the cave and changed his clothes to that of Zorro's. 

Zorro returned, "I'm entering one of the other ways. I don't think entering from up here would be good."

AnnaMaria caught his arm, "Please be careful."

"I always have been…" but now I don't know if I really can be… She nodded and let him go. Zorro slipped in through the cellar passageway and found one of the masked men on the patio. He came up behind the man and knocked him out, then he headed to the upstairs rooms. One of the men was coming out of Don Alejandro's room when Zorro made it up the stairs.

"El Zorro!" the man shouted. 

"Oh great…" Zorro muttered. Now he had the rest of the men after him. Quickly, he ran out the front gate and jumped on one of the horses. He rode off with the four men behind him. Only thing was that two were left behind.

Monastario didn't follow the fox when his name was called, he knew the others would. But Monastario had learned patience he had learned many of the tricks of El Zorro and wouldn't be fooled. He was searching in Diego's bedroom, the most likely place to have the secret passage. He was distracted, though, when he heard a noise below. On the patio sat the man that Zorro had knocked out. He was stumbling to stand up and also trying to get up the stairs.

"What do you want?" Monastario demanded. He couldn't stand fools, but was learning to deal with them as he job called for more help.

"Let's leave now… I do not trust this place…"

"Shut up you fool! Zorro is out of his hacienda for now, that means that we have time to search-"

"Guess again!" AnnaMaria threw a pot at Monastario's head.

"The wildcat and the assistant show. Impressive, but look, oh no you gave it away that there *is* a passage leading to the young Dela Vega's room. You have betrayed your fox. Don't worry, we will be back!" Monastario grinned wickedly and left with the other man at his heels.

"Oh no… he's right…" AnnaMaria whispered. Bernardo nodded sadly. Diego returned some minutes later.

"That wasn't too easy to lose them," he stated while straightening his jacket.

"Uh… Diego…" AnnaMaria looked at him and told him what had happened.

Diego sighed, "It's not your fault, they knew it was there somewhere." He rubbed his head in frustration. What am I, or we, going to do? he smiled suddenly, "AnnaMaria, were you ever interested in the practice of sword fencing?"

*****Z*****

AnnaMaria studied the dress that she wore. It was a beautiful dress, Si, but not yet the style in California. Her father would have a fit to see her wear this. 'Inappropriate for a woman to wear!' her father would say. 

"Perhaps I agree… but will *he*?" She smiled with a secret behind her eyes. 

This dress was like a second skin that clung to her from a low neckline to her mid-thigh. Then the dress flared down in ruffles of silk. But there was also the slit that cut up her leg to a little more than her knee. She shuttered again as the air brushed her pale skin that never saw the sun. Yes, her father would definitely disapprove. But she wasn't to see him tonight and she was off to see the one that she loved. But in all modesty… Too bad, she didn't care.

She pulled her hair back into a bun and fastened it with a barrette. Her lips were crimson after the use of the dye that had been shipped in recently from Spain. She admired the accessories that helped to pamper the fortunate women that could get their hands on. Things like the lip dye, face color, and eye stainer. Of course there were the dresses… like this one.

Again AnnaMaria stared at herself in the mirror. He silky dress was a deep, full red and she loved how it looked. To the normal observer, she seemed her normal self. But if only they looked closer at her callused hands, or the strength in her arms. For she had trained hard with Diego and Bernardo for the past three weeks and had learned much. She wasn't a master swordsman (mistress, rather) but she would suffice. Then there was her aim with a gun, she was actually quite good even Diego was impressed. Her father had sent word that something else had come up with the hacienda problem and that Alejandro was going to stay in Monterey and help clear up the problem. But that had been a week ago and they had not heard anything since.

As for Monastario and his men, they had not shown their faces for some time. It made her worried and she could tell that Diego was stressed. Tonight was a celebration for AnnaMaria, in honor of her great success with her training. It was a small celebration between her and Diego, finally they'd get some alone time. 

Goodness, what her father-or even *his* father- would say! Good thing that Don Diego had the Dela Vega hacienda to himself. But was Bernardo here? That made her worry, most likely the manservant was. "Oh well," she sighed, she doubted that Bernardo would be able to 'repeat' anything that happened tonight to Alejandro.

She descended the stairs and walked to the cellar door. As she knocked, Diego himself came to open it and he stopped right where he stood when he saw her. He did a double take on the woman that stood before him. There was no way that she was the one that trained with him day after day, this woman was so… so… gorgeous? But that wasn't right… she was more than that, stunning, amazing… there weren't enough words to describe her.

"Diego…" AnnaMaria look a little uncomfortable and started to regret her discussion on the dress.

"I'm sorry…" he stammered. He leaned over her hand and kissed it, "Come in." He guided her to the table and pulled out the chair for her. "Your dress is… amazing…" AnnaMaria blushed deeply.

"It's new… from Spain. I bought many things from the last supply ship."

Their talk turned to her training and when dinner arrived they stopped talking for the time being. Of course Bernardo was surprised at AnnaMaria's dress and had walked out in a daze. "I'm really starting to regret my choice in fashion…" she mumbled.

"Don't, it really is lovely…" Diego stated.

"Do you really mean that?"

"But not as lovely as you…" he leaned over and took her hand, "AnnaMaria, it had been the high point in my life these past few weeks. You have learned so quickly and willingly, you've been the only thing that made me regret that I am Zorro."

"Why is that?" AnnaMaria asked, not understanding. The rest of the dinner was forgotten.

"Because of that day… when I could have given up this life and finally had the simple life that I've sometimes wished for."

She knew what he meant, "Diego, that's one thing that I really do wish to know… what happened that day? I thought you would come and take that freedom that the governor offered you… but you came only a minute late. What happened?"

"I was so sure, I was going to unmask myself, but it was my father. He said that he had figured out before that I was Zorro and when it seemed that I planned to give up that life, he stopped me. I battled a man that was dressed as Zorro without knowing that it was my father. When I found out who he was, I didn't understand. Now I do. These people need Zorro, they always turn to him when things look their worst. I couldn't go through with it even though my heart longed to do so…" He paused momentarily, "I wanted so bad a life where I could be with you and have you with me while knowing the truth. That life has been granted to me since you have been here…"

AnnaMaria studied the man before her and thought about what the underlying thing that he was saying. It could be many things, she decided, but was it the one thing that she really wanted?

Diego stood and walked to face the wall, he wasn't sure that he had any right to ask what he wanted to ask her. He felt her eyes on his back and he looked her over again, for modesty's sake he had tried to keep his eyes a face height but the style of her dress was very new and was so different than any that had been introduced to California.

Who are you fooling but yourself? He thought. The reason that she looked so dazzling was because that's who she was. It wasn't just the dress, that helped to emphasize it, but it was her. He had seen her perseverance and strength and her true self show as she trained with him. This woman that sat before him meant more to him than anything and he wished more than anything that they could always stay the way that they had been these past weeks. Content, happy…

Finally he went back to AnnaMaria and stood her on her feet. Diego took her hands in his and stared into her eyes as he thought about what he was going to ask. He really should talk to his father first but they had- in a way. "AnnaMaria… I guess that I am asking if you could possibly consider to be my wife…"

AnnaMaria's heart stopped at that moment, she was sure of it. Her breath was quickened as she replied, "Diego I would have no one else." 

Diego smiled suddenly and gave a short laugh, AnnaMaria did too. "You know what? For a moment I was actually thinking that you would refuse."

"That's foolish!" 

Diego nodded, "I know now!"

She smiled as he squeezed her hands softly, "But one thing must be finished. Monastario and his men must be gone before I decide to completely settle. It would give too much for Monastario to use against me. I won't let him do that, I won't allow him to hurt you." 

"We'll have to stop him soon, haven't we waited for this moment long enough to arrive?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "But I will wait. I have waited this long, right? I will be able to wait longer."

Diego kissed her forehead gently, I can't believe that this will finally be happening." AnnaMaria's head tipped back as her lips sought his.

"I had dreamed of the moment when I finally caught my fox, though is he trained?" She asked after breaking away from their kiss.

"Perhaps…" Diego said while bringing her body against his, "not." He finished as he bent his head to kiss her deeply again. Shivers went up her spine as his hand brushed a stray hair behind her ear. His touch was so soft and caring... she had never known…

"I love you, Diego."

"And, of course, I love you-"

"Sorry to break the moment," came the laughing voice as an unknown man stood by the door. He held a gun pointed straight at them, he wore a mask, which he pulled down slowly.

"Who are you Senor and what do you want in my hacienda?" Diego asked coldly as he placed himself in front of AnnaMaria.

"You mean that the fox and the vixen have forgotten their fans?" The man laughed and stepped forward with the gun still held out. Diego paled slightly before standing more firmly.

He whispered, "AnnaMaria, if things get out of hand…"

She punched him lightly in the back, "You be quiet! Remember that you yourself trained me, I can take care of myself."

"Alright…" Diego watched the man with the gun come closer, "What do you want?" He demanded.

"Well let me see…" the man grinned. AnnaMaria was slowly stepping towards the 'decorative' swords above the fireplace when the man reached out and grabbed her arm. "Right now I'll take the vixen, fox." He smiled at the struggling woman while keeping the gun pointed at Diego's chest.

AnnaMaria suddenly kicked up and freed herself. Diego grabbed the gun and held the man in an arm lock, "Okay, tell us what Monastario is up to!"

The man laughed, "You'll never know, you'll never know!" His laughing was cut off as a bullet caught him in the chest. AnnaMaria shrunk back and Diego ran to the window. Whoever had been on the patio was gone now.

"What are we going to do with him?" Diego asked, Bernardo came in then, he had been worried over the gunshot.

"Someone killed this man before we got any answers… Monastario is determined not to let us find out…" Bernardo decided to get the dead man out of the hacienda so he dragged the man off.

"I'm so sorry," Diego apologized as he went over to AnnaMaria again.

"That's okay, Diego. But I'm starting to worry after not hearing from our fathers…" Diego nodded his agreement.

"Si, I'm starting to worry too. Come, we should report this attack to Captain Toredonnel."

"Have you told him of the other attacks?"

Diego nodded again, "I've started to let him know because this is starting to get out of hand. And AnnaMaria, you might want to change your dress."

She grimaced slightly and blushed. "All right, I'll be back down in a few minutes."

*****Z*****

"I am sorry Don Diego, the commandante is not here right now," Sargent Garcia informed them.

"Then where is he?" 

"He is having dinner in the tavern…"

"Gracias, Sargent," AnnaMaria said.

Garcia shook his head as he watched Diego and AnnaMaria go to the other side of the pueblo and into the tavern.

Diego looked around for the commandante in the tavern and spotted him and his wife at a table far from the door. AnnaMaria followed Diego to the table, "Excuse me, commandante, but we have a matter of most urgent importance."

Senora Toredonnel looked up from her meal and looked at the two of them. The Captain replied, "Could you tell me in front of my wife, right now, Diego?"

"No, I don't want to chance someone overhearing."

The commandante sighed and stood up, turning to his wife he informed her, "I'll be back very soon."

"I will wait."

Captain Toredonnel led Diego and AnnaMaria back to the quartel and into his office. "Please sit, what can I do for you?"

Diego explained, "Another attack on us occurred tonight. This time it was one man and I am not sure exactly what he wanted. He was shot before we got any answers to our questions."

"I need a better explanation, Senor Dela Vega, to help you."

Diego gave AnnaMaria a sideways glance, noticing that she stiffened slightly. "I'll explain," she said. And she did, but she excluded the kick that she had given to help herself free, excluded the comments of 'fox' and 'vixen'. and didn't explain how the man was held in detail. 

"Where is the man now?"

"I'm sorry, but Bernardo dragged him out of the hacienda and I do not know where he was put," Diego answered.

"That's quite alright, but if the man's body is still there then I would like to see who he is."

"Si, I'd like to know who that man is too!" Diego said, "He is a stranger to me."

"I'll ride back with you to the hacienda, let me inform my wife before we leave."

"We'll wait for you outside the tavern."

*****Z*****

The three of them arrived back at the hacienda in a short time and found Bernardo. They were shown to the back of the hacienda by the stables as Bernardo started to frantically search.

"This isn't good…" Diego commented. Bernardo turned to them and signed frantically, "I think he means that the man is gone!"

"But a dead man couldn't move…" The commandante stated.

"Unless he had help," AnnaMaria finished.

"They are really determined, aren't they?" Diego muttered.

"I'm sorry Diego, there is not much that I can do. Keep me informed every time that there is an attack, alright?"

"Si, thank you for your time. Buenos Noches."

"Buenos Noches."

AnnaMaria and Diego watched the commandante walk away to the front of the hacienda, "This is getting worse and I believe soon this thing will explode in our faces… Monastario has a big plan, otherwise we would not have lasted this long."

"That's a pleasant thought, Diego," AnnaMaria looked at him, "But don't worry so much. We can do this, remember that now I will help."

"Si," absently, Diego placed a hand on her shoulder. AnnaMaria cover his hand with hers as they thought. "I'm not sure that I understand Monastario's plans… but we must find them out soon before it is too late.

AnnaMaria agreed. As they walked back into the hacienda, AnnaMaria remembered suddenly of their betrothal. She blinked, it was still hard to believe that her wish had come true. Finally she'd lead her life with the man she loved beside her. She smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Diego asked as they took their seats in the cellar.

"Because finally another wish of mine has come true…" AnnaMaria replied. 

Diego thought for a moment and realized what she most likely meant. He smiled warmly, "Hard to believe sometimes."

"Diego, do we tell our fathers of the betrothal when they arrive back home?"

"Si, I believe that would be wise. But I think that we also should let the people of Los Angeles know so that you don't have men flocking after you all the time." AnnaMaria turned red and snorted, "Well it's true. We owe it to Ricardo to tell him at least. It is my experience that if you tell the commandante, Sargent Garcia, and one other person it will get around the whole pueblo."

"Then that's what we'll do."

Diego sighed, "There is only one draw back, Monastario will use this against me… us…" AnnaMaria stood up and put both hands on his shoulders.

"But we can hold against him, Diego, I know that we can." 

He smiled and stood up too, his arms slowly snaked around her waist and he looked at her, "You are right. We can take anything that Monastario throws at us."

How wrong he was. Monastario was a cannon, slowly being loading. And when he exploded, the explosion was vital.

**

Zorro was saddling up on Tornado about four days later when AnnaMaria ran down the steps to the cave, "Diego! Don't go out yet. Wait a little longer for Bernardo, he should be back soon. Please!"

"I can't wait much longer, I'm starting to worry about him, my horse in Monterey is faster than Tornado and I told Bernardo to ride him back."

"But Diego…" she didn't want to tell him that she had a deep knot of foreboding in her stomach. Fear clawed at her from the inside and she fretted what was going to happen to him.

Obviously, Zorro noted the fear in AnnaMaria's eyes. He sighed and got of the horse. He walked over to AnnaMaria and held her hands tightly, "Remember what we said, 'we can hold against him'. I want to finish this today."

"But Diego, you'll need help! That challenge in the pueblo was clear that this will be a trap!"

"Come to watch and if I need help then I'll ask for it."

"No, I don't want you to risk taking this challenge!"

Zorro looked down, "I'm taking this challenge. That is final." He turned and started to mount Tornado again when Bernardo rode in on Zorro's white horse from Monterey. The manservant gave Zorro a confused look.

"There was a challenge issued in the pueblo yesterday to Zorro," AnnaMaria replied coolly. 

Bernardo shook his head and motioned frantically. "Bernardo, I'm going!" Zorro told him. Bernardo shook his head again and motioned for AnnaMaria and Zorro to follow him. 

"What is it?" AnnaMaria asked him

Bernardo pointed to both of them and then motioned some other words.

"Our fathers?" Zorro asked suddenly, "All right, you two head up the passage and I'll change. But after this I have to take that challenge." 

Not if I can help it… AnnaMaria thought as she rushed up the stairs with Bernardo.

*****Z*****

Diego joined AnnaMaria and Bernardo in the cellar, "Are they almost here, Bernardo?" Bernardo nodded, "Alright, then just *try* and act normal…"

"Don't worry about us, you try and act normal!" AnnaMaria told him.

Diego gave her a weary look as the door opened. Don Alejandro Dela Vega and Senor Verdugo walked into the room. "Father!" AnnaMaria cried.

Diego gave a smile, "Welcome back. I hope that you will explain what went on in Monterey."

"Of course we will," Alejandro replied.

"Thank you for letting AnnaMaria stay here for so long. We'll be returning to Monterey soon," Senor Verdugo said.

AnnaMaria and Diego exchanged slightly embarrassed looks. But before either of them could explain, Alejandro stated, "I suppose that you'd like the explanation soon… or now."

"Actually…." AnnaMaria started, but Diego broke in:

"Si."

The four of them sat down in the cellar. Diego was impatient and now regretted saying that he wanted an explanation now. AnnaMaria saw him fidget and didn't mind the wait, he wouldn't get hurt anytime soon… she hoped.

Senor Verdugo said, "Well at first the clean up was hard and kept us all busy. But then we were delayed from coming back because of this man that was seen coming up to Alejandro's new hacienda. That same man tried to burn the whole place down, but didn't succeed. The officials chased the man for days without success. Right before we left for Los Angeles, they found the man… dead. At that time he was wearing dark clothes and a mask."

AnnaMaria and Diego snapped their heads towards one another. Alejandro noticed their reaction, but wasn't sure if he should say anything. "Did you recognize him at all?" Diego asked steadily.

"No, he was strange to me," Alejandro replied. Senor Verdugo shook his head.

Diego sighed silently, another man unknown to them. Monastario was behind the incident in Monterey. It had to end today, he couldn't wait any longer. Monastario would hurt anyone close to him. Finally Diego said, "I thought that you were going to the see the challenge fight between Monastario and Zorro," he directed his statement at AnnaMaria. She glanced back at him in worry, "If you are, I think that you should leave now. After all, Monastario did set a time."

"Monastario's here?" Alejandro demanded.

"In Los Angeles, Si. He arrived practically after you left." Was Diego's calm reply. No one knew that behind the calm façade was boiling anger and hatred.

"The challenge was initiated yesterday," AnnaMaria said softly, "if Zorro excepts the challenge, he is to be at the clearing one mile south of the pueblo. Watchers are invited…" she stopped momentarily before continuing, "that is probably good. I doubt that Monastario would fight fairly." Her tone was bitter.

"You know the man?" Alejandro asked, starting to become suspicious.

Diego interrupted, "Let us just say that we have… run into each other a few times…" 

"Well I for one am going, anyone joining me?" Senor Verdugo asked.

"Si…" AnnaMaria replied.

"I'll go… in a minute." Alejandro added.

"I don't wish to see any bloodshed and I don't want to even get close to Monastario," Diego finally answered in a disgusted tone.

"All right then, we'll go. Until later," Senor Verdugo stood up and walked out the door.

Alejandro waited for AnnaMaria to leave but she didn't, finally he made his way slowly to the door while watching Diego's face. He's taking the challenge… it was clear in his son's eyes.

As soon as the two of them were alone, AnnaMaria went over to Diego with pain in her eyes, "Please don't. Diego he's strong! It's a trap, he has at least three men still working for him!"

"We went through this already. I am ending this… today," he stood up and placed a hand on her cheek, "Don't cry. I can do this… if you believe in me…" unwanted tears flowed down AnnaMaria's face and Diego wiped them away with his thumb, "I need you thinking straight in case I *do* need help. Do you have the pistol with you?"

"Si…" she whispered.

"Good-"

"Diego…" she said softly, pain still in her eyes even though she refused to cry, "I don't want to lose you. Please…" he shook his head in determination.

"No, he'll hurt you… you heard what happened in Monterey! Monastario will stop at nothing! I must end this!" He looked into her eyes and knew that he couldn't hold up much longer, "If anything happens, you'll always have Ricardo. You don't need me…"

"But I do! Diego!" She protested.

"I thought you were coming, AnnaMaria," Alejandro stop halfway to the couple, confused.

"I- I am…" she replied softly. Diego still hadn't taken his hand from her face as he stared at his father.

"What has gone on since I was gone?" Alejandro demanded.

"Not now father, Zorro's taking this challenge. I won't let this continue." Alejandro glanced sharply at his son, "AnnaMaria knows… has known for weeks now." Diego said softly, "You take care of her," Slowly he turned away and went into the secret passageway.

"Diego… No! Please…" AnnaMaria couldn't stop the tears this time. Diego ignored them, he had an awful feeling in his stomach. If he didn't come back… well he just didn't want her to keep her hopes up. If he was gone and thought that he didn't truly care, maybe she would go and live her life well.

Don't think like that… I will win! He promised himself as he headed to the cave.

In the cellar, Alejandro let what his son and what AnnaMaria's actions said. She knew… he had finally told her. Now she stood in the room and cried in fear, he walked over and tried to comfort her, "Come now, your father's waiting…" he wanted to know so much, but he'd ask later, "Dry your tears before he thinks that something is amiss."

"But he shouldn't… it won't work… I know… I *feel* it." AnnaMaria let out a cry of annoyance and pain, "Oh Alejandro, I don't know if he can do this!"

Alejandro smiled slightly, "He can do anything that he puts his mind to, you'll see."

AnnaMaria shook her head but let his words sink in. She didn't believe him, but she would have to. For now. 

*****Z*****

Zorro rode to the designated place where the dueling match would be held. He could hear it, death hung in the air. And it made him scared. This would not end up well, he knew that but had to try… dreams haunted him ever since Monastario issued his challenge. Dreams of things that he'd rather not think about.

Suddenly he remembered the night AnnaMaria had worn her new dress from Spain. She had glowed and sparkled as if she were a star from the heavens. Zorro's determination hardened at the thought of her hurt, he would do this… no matter what the cost.

He arrived to a crowd of people that circled a large area where Monastario stood, brandishing his sword after brief swings left and right. The smile on the man's face sent chills through Zorro. This man before him was deadly, and he now was an equal match.

Zorro dismounted and took off his cape and hat, placing them on Tornado's saddle he sent the horse off. "So El Zorro decided to show." Monastario's tone of voice hid the true words that he would eventually shout. "We have quite an audience, Si?"

Zorro did not answer, he could not answer unless he gave himself away. In the crowd he felt the eyes of people he knew, out of the corner of his eye he spotted AnnaMaria, her father, and his father. Bernardo was there in the crowd too, he wasn't sure where but he was there. Gruffly Zorro said, "let's finish this."

The swords crossed and Monastario charged first, Zorro blocked quickly and prepared his attack.

In the crowd, AnnaMaria gripped the pistol that lay in the folds of her dress. Monastario had attacked first and already her feeling of fear rose higher. Sargent Garcia stood near by with Corporal Reyes and the commandante. Bernardo was on the opposite side of the crowd with a pistol within his reach. It had been planned that if anything was aimed against Zorro, Bernardo and AnnaMaria would be able to help out by having their pistols ready. Bernardo had not left with AnnaMaria and the others from the Dela Vega hacienda on purpose so that he was able to bring Zorro's white horse near by. If anything went wrong…

"Buenos Tardes AnnaMaria," she turned her head slightly to the sound of Ricardo's voice. She nodded quickly before turning back to the fight, "My congratulations to you… I guess…" he added softly.

She shot him a warning look and he turned to look at her father and Alejandro. He stared at her a moment, realizing what she was implying, "Neither of you have told them?" He asked.

Again AnnaMaria glared at him, but it was too late. Alejandro and Senor Verdugo had heard the whole conversation, but now wanted to know what he was talking about. "Congratulations on what, Ricardo?" Alejandro asked.

AnnaMaria gave Ricardo a death look, warning him not to mess up. He was quiet but Senor Verdugo pressed, "Ricardo?"

"I wish him not to tell… you'll find out soon enough…" if he comes out alive… AnnaMaria added to herself.

"No, I want an explanation."

AnnaMaria sighed slightly and didn't look at her father. Finally she replied in a whisper, "Diego and I are betrothed." 

"What?" And everything happened in that instant when Alejandro and Senor Verdugo stared at AnnaMaria in astonishment.

The sounds of three guns firing jolted AnnaMaria to the fight in time to see Monastario duck and Zorro take two bullets- one in the arm, one in the collar bone. She didn't think, she just pushed to the front of the crowd with her pistol out and ready. Bernardo was doing the same on the other side as they ran to Zorro before Monastario could unmask him.

"I don't think so, Senor!" AnnaMaria hit Monastario across the face with the butt of her pistol. She whistled and got the two horses to appear.

"Don't…" Zorro whispered.

"Get on that horse," AnnaMaria growled as she and Bernardo helped him up. Bernardo jumped up behind Zorro on the white horse while AnnaMaria mounted Tornado. They urged their horses away from the clearing and rode free.

Shouts of protest, anger, and confusion followed them. The lancers wanted to persue the riders but Captain Toredonnel did not want that… but then again, he had no choice.

Alejandro was startled and couldn't think as he saw his son fall after being hit. When he saw the image of Bernardo and AnnaMaria riding away with Zorro he realized that it all had been well planned. Three men rode out on horses along with Monastario, they were after Zorro. Alejandro's blood ran cold as he saw Mandosa, a dangerous enemy that had allied with Basillio. At the last moment he realized that another man was Avila, a dangerous swordsman… only lost a fight once, to Zorro.

No one understood anything and people were in a frenzied state. Sargent Garcia didn't make a move to follow Zorro… perhaps because even though he wanted that reward, Garcia wouldn't trade in the man that sided with the people. Toredonnel didn't give any orders but watched Monastario and his men ride off. Finally the commandante yelled, "Lancers, take Monastario!" The soldiers mounted their horses and headed after the fast horses of Zorro's enemies.

"What just happened here?" Was Senor Verdugo's dazed question.

*****Z*****

"Bernardo! Where to?" AnnaMaria shouted, the realization of Zorro's wounds caught up with her and she shook all over.

She followed the white horse as it sped off in odd directions into the hills. She knew that they would try and lose the people that would most likely follow them and she urged Tornado to keep up with the fast running steed. 

Finally Bernardo brought them to a half-hidden cave far out in the hills- or so it seemed at the time- but in truth it was near the edge of the Dela Vega lands. AnnaMaria slid off Tornado and helped Bernardo get Zorro off the horse.

Her hands shook from pure fright and she didn't know what was to happen. Zorro moaned as his arm slid to his side. AnnaMaria knelt by him and slowly pulled off the mask to reveal the face of Don Diego. "What exactly happened?" He gasped.

"We're not sure… but there were the sounds of three guns shooting. Hold on Diego…" AnnaMaria somehow found her voice. She noticed that nearby was a small stream trickling through the cave. She tore off a small part of her dress and dipped it in the water. She then wiped it across Diego's brow. 

Bernardo had been inspecting Diego's wounds and AnnaMaria asked breathlessly, "How bad?" He shook his head, indicating that he wasn't quite sure. What are we going to do? She still shook and was frightened. "Bernardo, go get help. Quickly!" He looked reluctant to leave but AnnaMaria shouted at him, "Now!" the manservant left in a hurry.

"He might have… a hard… time if people saw you… leave." 

"Shhh… don't speak. Don't worry, Bernardo is cleaver." AnnaMaria did her best to smile. He smiled back before falling into darkness. "Oh Diego… why did you have to do that?" Tears fell down her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands.

*****Z***** 

Bernardo took the most avoided paths to hopefully not run into anyone. Finally he decided to return to where the challenge duel had been held. He wasn't sure who to get… Alejandro, definitely. But someone needed to take care of Zorro's wounds. As he rode into the clearing, people were astonished to see that he had returned. He was actually quite scared, but he continued to search for Alejandro. Bernardo was aware that every moment was crucial for Zorro.

Finally, Alejandro! Bernardo motioned frantically to him and the man ran over. Alejandro wasn't sure if he should really talk to Bernardo, or keep up the masquerade. He decided on the latter and jumped up behind Bernardo.

Captain Toredonnel watched them from on his saddled horse. As they moved away from the crowds of people, he rode after them… but to no avail, the white horse was very fast. The commandante was still able to follow them, just not inform them that he was there.

*****Z*****

AnnaMaria dripped water on Diego's face again. He was starting to wake up and he didn't look so good, "Bernardo?" he asked hoarsely. She shook her head, "He better… be back soon…"

"I don't think that you'll have to worry," AnnaMaria looked up to the sound of a horse. Bernardo and Alejandro rode into the cave.

"Diego!" Alejandro dismounted and ran over to his son.

"Father… you shouldn't… be here."

Alejandro looked at AnnaMaria, she was stressed out and was watching Diego with worry. "Please! Is anyone here?" a voice traveled into the cave. Everyone in the cave jumped, well not Diego he almost didn't care anymore.

Captain Toredonnel walked up to see them. But Alejandro blocked his view of Zorro. "Commandante, please leave now… before I have to do something."

"Please… forget it…" Diego was trying to sit up, "Father…" 

"No, no… please lay down," AnnaMaria murmured, "You're hurt…"

Toredonnel moved to get a better view and couldn't believe what he saw. His mouth hung agape as Diego laid back. "Don Diego…?" Alejandro looked desperately at Bernardo-who shrugged-. 

AnnaMaria still shook as she watched Captain Toredonnel kneel down. He was still surprised and couldn't quite believe that it was Diego. "You won't tell anyone?" AnnaMaria's voice was softer than a whisper.

"No, I won't ever do that. I can't, and even if I hadn't known his true identity, I would not turn him in," Captain Toredonnel told her solemnly. "He needs help, and if we are to help him we'll need some tools."

Alejandro was a little shocked and it was apparent. Captain Toredonnel stood up and walked over to Alejandro, "I need you to bring me some things. Can I send you and Bernardo to bring them back?" 

"Si…"

"Alright then, this is what I need…" The commandante explained what he needed and then sent the two men off. He came back by AnnaMaria and patted her hand gently, "It's alright… he'll be fine."

AnnaMaria held Diego's hand while she watched his face, he was sleeping again and she prayed that he would be fine. Vaguely she could hear the voice of Toredonnel but she didn't respond. Her whole attention was on Diego. Let him be all right… please let him be okay…

She started to slowly become aware that Alejandro and Bernardo returned the voices seemed to be far away but she heard one thing clearly, "Maybe we should take her somewhere else…" it was Alejandro.

"No!" She snapped back to the present and said again, "No, I won't go anywhere."

Toredonnel shrugged, "All right. You keep that wet piece of fabric on his forehead…" AnnaMaria nodded absently.

As the commandante started to work on getting the bullet out, AnnaMaria zoned out again. She couldn't concentrate on what was happening. Everything had happened so fast… and only four days ago they had agreed to become betrothed. And now this… this had to happen. It wasn't fair, her blood boiled inside her as she thought, Monastario and his men will pay. They'll never be able to show their faces again after this is done! 

Slowly AnnaMaria felt the darkness came around her, it filled her sight as she slowly fell back to the cave floor.

Alejandro shook his head, "I didn't think she could handle it."

Captain Toredonnel said softly, "She could handle it, but she's stressed and worried." Alejandro took AnnaMaria to the side of the cave where she could rest.

"I hope that for once those lancers can do something right…" Toredonnel muttered under his breath.

*****Z*****

AnnaMaria awoke to find no one around, at first she couldn't figure out where she was. Then she remembered everything and glanced over to where Diego lay. His wounds were bandaged now and he slept soundly. But still there appeared to be no one around.

Still tired, she dragged herself over to lie next to Diego. She propped herself up with her elbow and studied Diego's face. She reached out a tentative hand and brushed back his dark hair. As she brought her hand back, it was caught in the hold of Diego's.

"Diego…" she whispered. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her, she smiled back. "You're all right…" suddenly her tears flowed down her cheeks again.

"Don't…" he told her. With his good arm, he brought her head down next to his and let her cry on his shoulder, "Shhh…" When she stopped crying, he glanced at her and realized that she was sleeping again. Where was everyone?

Eventually Diego fell back into sleep too. He only awoke when he felt AnnaMaria sit up suddenly, she was looking around the cave in panic and obviously found what she was looking for because she lunged at it. She came back to stand next to Diego, in one hand she held his sword, while in the other she held her pistol, Where is everyone? 

"It's foolish to guard him. Senorita, move out of the way we do not want to hurt you…" Monastario stepped forward with Avila, Mandosa, and another man.

"It's too late to not hurt me, Senores." Was the cold reply, she stood now in front of Diego.

"You are out numbered. There is nothing you can do, there he is- the young Dela Vega as Zorro. Everyone will know now."

"NO!" She screamed, she gripped the pistol tightly. She only had three shots… better make them worth it! The first shot caught the unknown man in the side, he was not as quick as the others.

They were weary of her now and watched her carefully. She looked for her next chance and took it. This shot got Avila in the shoulder, he would not be dueling… luckily.

Her last shot, she had aimed it a Monastario but it caught Mandosa in the chest. AnnaMaria dropped the pistol in shock, she screamed as she realized that she had killed a man. But she found her courage and brandished Zorro's sword.

"Has the fox trained a vixen?" Monastario asked in amusement. AnnaMaria didn't reply but plunged forward. They fought for a while, each having their turn at blocking the other's blows. Finally her sword went flying, "Say adios to your fox. You and he will be leaving us!"

"I think not," Toredonnel entered and cave with his sword out.

"Fool!" Hissed Monastario, "You won't ever understand-"

"No, most likely I won't. I won't ever understand how you can be so cruel!" Monastario attack and Toredonnel fought hard. In the end, Monastario realized that he was no match and was about to run when AnnaMaria fired Bernardo's pistol-which he had left in the cave.

She stared at the two men she had killed and fainted.

*****Z*****

**__**

Epilogue

AnnaMaria smiled down on the clean patio below her. The hacienda was beautiful and one of the finest ever built. She was content to live in Monterey though Diego seemed to miss some of the people in Los Angeles. Slowly she made her way down the steps and into the study. Diego was sitting there and looking out the window, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

He turned to face her, "No… nothing." He smiled at her. He was on the last end of recovery from the wounds that he had received. Si, it had proved tricky to figure out an excuse for the wounds but they eventually came up with an acceptable alibi.

AnnaMaria went over to him and looked out the same window that he had just been at, "What were you thinking about?"

"How lucky I am…" He flashed one of his amazing smiles and she joined him.

"Is your father coming to visit soon?"

"Si, oh and good news. Sargent Garcia and Corporal Reyes have been transferred to the quartel in Monterey."

AnnaMaria laughed, "Is that really good news?"

"Well at least Zorro will have someone to play around with!"

She frowned, "Will Zorro really be needed again?"

Diego sighed, "It is always possible. I doubt in Los Angeles, Captain Toredonnel is doing a marvelous job. In Monterey, who knows? I haven't lived here long enough."

"This time be more careful, I don't want to spend another night in a cave worrying about you!" Diego just laughed. "No, I'm being serious."

"I know you are…" Diego wrapped his arm around AnnaMaria and held her close, "I'll be much more careful. After all, I don't want you to end up a widow!"

"Don't joke!" AnnaMaria protested.

"Okay, okay. Last joke and comment on the subject!" Diego put his hands up in surrender, but quickly brought them back down to hold her again. He kissed her forehead softly and whispered, "I love you."

AnnaMaria smiled. Everything was peaceful now and Monastario was no longer a threat. The two men who had lived after the day in the cave were in jail permanently. No one listened to their claims of seeing Zorro so that was good. When Diego had returned back to the hacienda, he and AnnaMaria calmly explained about their betrothal to their fathers. 

A surprise, it had been, to Senor Verdugo… even to Alejandro. When her father asked about Zorro AnnaMaria explained, "I have decided to finally give up on the thought. I think that I will be happier with a man that I know better and Diego is my first choice."

"Come in!" Diego answered the knock on the study door. Bernardo walked in and motioned that lunch was ready. AnnaMaria took Diego's arm as they walked out onto the patio.

*****Z*****

That evening, AnnaMaria stood by the gate leading into the hacienda and watched the surrounding lands. Maybe all of those threats are over now and Zorro will not have to ride again. At least I hope not… 

Diego watched her from his position on the stairs. He realized now that he did not want to risk leaving or losing her. He hoped that Monastario had been the last threat to the people of California. Diego was ready to rest and live a peaceful life from now on. Has Zorro ridden for the last time? As he watched AnnaMaria he desperately hoped so.

Both AnnaMaria and Diego looked up at the sky and wondered if after so long, Zorro would not ever be needed again.

****

THE END


End file.
